Hyuuga Disowned to the Uchiha's
by nightblossome
Summary: Hinata was disowned by her father. She is given away to the Uchiha family, where her whole life is changed. Instead of sorrow and hurt, it is replaced with kindness and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hinata was disowned by her father. She is given away to the Uchiha family, where her whole life is changed. Instead of sorrow and hurt, it is replaced with kindness and love.**

* * *

Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father, led Hinata to their house. The small 6 year old girl followed obediently and silently. The Uchiha boys were already asleep, seeing as it was dark, at midnight. Mikoto had walked out of the living room to greet them. She received word that the Hyuuga heir was disowned and given to them. Fugaku whispered some words in Mikoto's ear and headed to bed. Mikoto walked toward Hinata and smiled at her. It seemed as if Hinata was crying her eyes out, they were all red. "Let's get you to bed, okay Hinata?" Mikoto told Hinata.

Hinata only nodded and followed Mikoto. She held her hand and took her to an extra bedroom, which would now be hers. Mikoto helped her into bed and covered the blanket, just like she did for Sasuke. A quick while after, the precious little Hinata was sound asleep.

Hinata awoke from sleep, eyes at the ceiling. She looked around at her surroundings. She sat upward; these walls were not familiar to her. A short while after, a painful memory came to her. What happened last night. She was abandoned by her father and given to the Uchihas. Filled with deep sadness, she sunk herself in bed again. Hinata knew why her father did not want her; she was weak and not fitting for the Hyuuga heir. Her eyes started to water as she thought more about it. Very soon, she cried, with her arms crossed on top of her legs. Her muffled tears were able to be heard through the door.

As she continued crying, thinking about the horrible truth, she came to the conclusion that she was worthless.

Sasuke Uchiha could hear her muffled tears coming from her room. He had not yet known that she would be living with them. With curiosity, he followed the muffled sounds toward Hinata's room. Pressing his ears onto the door, he could tell that it was a girl. His hand reached for the doorknob, and he opened the door.

The door opened wide, swiftly and silently. Sasuke saw a small girl crying with her head buried in her hand. Now Sasuke was extremely curious. _Why was this girl here? Why is she in the house? Who let her in? Did she break in? Who was she? _Questions ran through his head. However, he really wanted to know… _Why she was crying? _Sasuke walked closer toward the bed.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, Sasuke turned around to see his mother.

"O-kaa-san… Why is she—"

Sasuke, please go downstairs. Breakfast is ready." Mikoto smiled, interrupting him.

Hinata jerked up when she had first heard Sasuke's voice. Questions formed in her head as well. _Why is this boy here? Who is he? Is he her son? That's probably why he called her Okaasan. _She thought to herself. _Why is he in here?_

Sasuke wanted to stay longer, but he obeyed his mothers orders. "Hai, Okaasan." He nodded. His eyes glanced at Hinata with curiosity. He turned around and left the room, running toward his older brother, Itachi, to tell him of the girl. _Maybe Itachi knows who he is._

Mikoto walked toward Hinata and sat on her bed. Hinata's bright lavender eyes stared back at her. She looked so innocent. Mikoto felt sorry for this poor girl. She didn't deserve to be abandoned.

"Hinata…" Mikoto started. Her eyes looked at Hinata in sorrow. "How are you doing?"

Hinata's six year old self looked back at her innocently. Tears formed once again as they did before.

Mikoto's arms opened up to comfort her. She embraced Hinata in a hug. Hinata only continued to cry.

Mikoto did not know how to help this poor girl. She didn't know how to make her feel better. She let Hinata go and her hands held Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata…" she gave a small smile. "I want you to think of us as your new family."

Hinata's head lifted up. _They... they're accepting me.. just like that..._ she thought.

Mikoto continued, "All of us.. I want you to think of all of us as your family. Sasuke and Itachi, and me and my husband. You'll have two brothers.. and us.. a mother and father. Is that ... okay?"

Hinata looked back at her. "But, what about.. my real father." she said slowly. Once she started talking about him, tears formed in her eyes once again.

Mikoto did not know the answer to this. She didn't want Hinata to forget about her father, but she was always hurt by him. "I think.. it is best if you do not think about him since.. it hurts for you to think about him."

Hinata's tears stopped. She nodded. The two once again hugged.In Mikoto's hands, Hinata looked up toward her face. "Does that mean.. I call you Okaasan also.."

Mikoto's lips formed a smile and she nodded. Hinata gave her a smile back. "So.. lets go downstairs to get some breakfast.. okay?"

Hinata nodded, happily now. She held Mikoto's hand and walked downstairs.

Sasuke was discussing about Hinata with Itachi. "But Oniisan. I saw a girl in the room."

"Hai hai. Okaasan will probably tell you more about her when she comes down." Itachi responded calmly. He could really care less about her , and Sasuke was irritating him.

Sasuke sighed. His brother never told him anything and could care less about Sasuke's needs.

At that moment, Mikoto came down with Hinata hiding behind her. Hinata was quite nervous to meet.. new people. Although the two brothers did catch her attention. Sasuke because he looked like he was the same age as her and that he came into the room a moment ago. And Itachi because he was dark and mysterious. He would become like an older brother figure.

Mikoto went to the kitchen, where the two brothers were. Hinata was hiding behind her legs, and she poked her head out a little, still a little nervous.

Sasuke stared back at her. _That's her..._ he thought. He tugged on Itachi and whispered to him, "Oniisan, oniisan, thats her.. thats the girl I saw."

Itachi only looked back at him and nodded. He didn't even give a smile. His eyes darted to Mikoto, waiting for her to speak.

"Boys" Mikoto spoke, as she gently pulled Hinata out of hiding. "This is Hinata. She's the same age as Sasuke, six." She paused, "And.. she'll be living here from now on. So I want you boys to think of her as a little sister. Okay? Understand?" Mikoto let out a smile as she finished speaking. "Itachi, Sasuke... Okay?"

"Hai." Sasuke said as he continued looking at Hinata. Itachi nodded in response also.

Mikoto nodded back. "So, breakfast then..." The boys went to their seats as Hinata stood there. "Oh! Hinata.. you can sit right here next to Sasuke." Hinata nodded and headed over. She nervously seated herself.

The boys ate and Hinata also slowly ate. She sometimes glanced over to the two boys. It was extremely quiet.

After they finished, Itachi left the house. Sasuke was going out also, to train as usual. Hinata stood there, she didn't know where to go, she was new after all. Mikoto stopped him, "Sasuke..." she called out. "Why don't you and Hinata train together?"

Sasuke stopped and turned to Hinata. "Do you know how to fight?"

Mikoto looked at the interaction between the two. _Hinata should know how to fight, she's was raised in the Hyuuga clan after all. _she thought.

Hinata nodded, "I.. um.. I know some.."

Sasuke smiled, "Alright. Then I'll fight you. Okay?"

She was surprised. _Fight me.. He wants to __**fight**__ me?_

Mikoto knew Hinata was nervous. "Sasuke, go easy okay? Don't go crazy with fighting like you usually do."

Sasuke chuckled, "Hai." he motioned for Hinata to come. "Come on Hinata."

Sasuke and Hinata went to the training fields.

* * *

**SO. Good, bad? REVIEW PLEASE. Reviews make a new chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

f**Thanks for the reviews. :) I love you guys for reading. **

* * *

Sasuke took her to the training grounds near their house. Hinata was familiar with the place. She and her father trained many times in a place like this.

When they were surrounded by many trees, they stopped. "How about we start by hitting the target?" Sasuke asked. He pointed at the bulls-eye drawn on the tree. He took some kunai out from his side pockets hanging on his waist. "Here Hinata." He handed some over to her.

"Uh." Hinata took the kunai, not really entusiastic. "Thank you."

Sasuke smiled as she took them, excited to start. "Come on. I'll go first." He looked at the bullseye, two feet on the ground. He threw his kunai with much force. "Bulls-eye! Yes!" he shouted with a huge smile on his face, fists in the air. "I've been practicing a lot, so don't be disappointed if you don't hit it. Here, you try." He said pointing to another tree.

Hinata held the kunai, "Uh... okay." She did the same, hitting the target without trouble. As a used- to -be Hyuuga, Hinata had the skill of great accuracy

Sasuke was quite amazed that she also had a bullseye. After all, he practiced alot and she only started. "Um.. great. I guess." He was actually quite disappointed and jealous. Sasuke wanted to teach her a lot, and plus, he was better than a lot of people his age at most things.

Hinata gave a cute smile. "Thanks." She was actually quite enjoying herself. She liked succeeding.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was jealous of her success. "Hm." He wanted to show her that he was better than her. "Hey. How about we spar? Me and you fight."

Hinata got quite nervous. She didn't really like fighting. "I.. um.. uh."

"Come on." Sasuke teased, "You know how to fight, don't you?"

She didn't want to seem weak, even if she didn't like to fight. She agreed, "Okay..." she softly responded.

They both got into their own fighting stance. Hinata as the Hyuuga stance, and Sasuke just got ready to fight.

"Byakuugan." Hinata said, activating her bloodline limit. Her eyes turned white and veins popped out. Frankly, this small girl could look quite scary.

Sasuke studied her movements. He had never seen this bloodline limit before, the keke genkai. He started, running toward Hinata, rushing with a punch.

Compared to the Hyuuga, he was quick. She dodged the attack and moved back a few steps. Hinata did not wish to attack Sasuke. After all, the family took her in.

Attack by attack, Hinata dodged each one. After each dodge, Sasuke's anger grew. The thought of Hinata being stronger than him is impossible. He was an Uchiha. Sasuke's attacks got stronger and faster. Hinata had also grown tired.

In one strong punch, Hinata was hit. She fell to the ground. Pain formed on her cheek, and the side of her lip bled a little.

Sasuke froze, stopping in his tracks. His jealousy was gone, and all he thought about was if she was okay. "Hinata." He quickly went over to her and helped her up. The six year old felt really guilty. After all, he partially hurt her on purpose.

Hinata only smiled, suppressing the pain. "It's okay, it's okay." She assured him, "Really." She rubbed the blood with her hand and her Byakuugan was deactivated. _I'm used to it by now. Pain._ she thought.

Still, Sasuke felt guilty. This was only caused because of his jealousy. He was relieved that she wasn't mad though. He smiled back at her. "Come on, lets go home.. uh.. Do you need any help? Want me to carry you?"

Hinata giggled, however quickly stopped because her face started to hurt. "I'm fine. I can walk, you didn't hit my legs you know."

"Oh... yeah. I knew that." Sasuke said, embarassed by his idioticy. "Come on then. O-kaa-san will freak when she sees what I've done." He was scared of her reaction.

In a short while, they were back home. Ant the instant Hinata walked in with a bleeding lip and slightly damaged cheek, Mikoto rushed right over. Her face was soon in Mikoto's hands. "Hinata! What happened to you?" she asked.

Sasuke stepped up, apologizing. "Okaa-san. I'm sorry. I went a little overboard with the training again." His expression showed that he really was ashamed.

Mikoto turned over to Sasuke. At the sight of his sad eyes, she patted him on the back. "Sasuke, it's okay. Although you need to calm down when fighting though. Remember, she's like a little sister now, you need to protect her, not harm her." she lectured, "You need to calm down when fighting though. Did you say sorry, Sasuke?"

"Hai, sorry Hinata" I didn't mean to hit you, "Sasuke apologized.

Hinata smiled, especially at Mikoto's words. "It's okay, don't worry." They had no idea how she deeply appreciated how they took her in.

Mikoto smiled at the two. "Okay. Now come on Hinata. Your lip is still bleeding. I need to give you ointment to treat it and a bandaid to stop the bleeding." She took Hintata's hand and went to the bathroom.

Mikoto cleaned up the blood of her lip and then applied the ointment on the side of Hinata's lip. She put a bandaid for her also. Much to Hinata's surprise, she didn't feel any pain. "Alright Hinata, you're all set. You can go play now." Mikoto said.

"Thank you." Hinata appreciated everything they've done. Though, she wasn't comfortable with calling her 'Okaa-san' yet. The little girl excitedly exited the room, hurrying to look for Sasuke again.

She scurried around the place, finding Sasuke with Itachi. Sasuke was asking to learn some new moves while Itachi bluntly refused, putting it off till later.

"Oniisan! Come on, you always tell me you're busy. Teach me a new move!" Sasuke whined to his big brother.

"Because I am actually busy. I'll teach you some other time. Ask father.." Itachi responded, his gaze turned to Hinata. "Or go play with Hinata."

Sasuke huffed, "Fine! And we'll have lots of fun!" he said, trying to make his brother jealous that he refused to play with him. He went over to Hinata, taking her out of the room.

"Hinata, you wanna go to the park?" He asked.

Her head nodded happily, "H-hai!"

Sasuke smiled, taking her arm leading her to the park which was quite far.

In moments time, she was in a place filled with plants and flowers. A beautiful scenery.

A smiled formed quickly, "Amazing. It's beautiful!"

"My mom helped plant all this, pretty cool, right? Lets play here." He led Hinata into the park and they both sat, landing right on the grass.

"Let's play tag!" Hinata suggested, even it was only the two of them, in a big place like this, it would still be fun.

Sasuke nodded and pointed to her, "You're it!" he shouted and started running around. He circled around some people leisuring around the park, using them as obstacles to his advantage. It made it even harder for her to catch him, he had great speed.

"No fair!" she shouted out, still chasing after him. As Sasuke was moving left and right, quickly, she darted at him. Unfortunatly she crashed into another kid, a boy who looked her age.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled at her. Then, he pushed her onto the floor. Hinata hit the floor and whimpered. "Are you blind? Is that why you have those freaky little eyes?" the boy laughed.

Sasuke stopped running and turned around hearing Hintata's whimper. Right in front of him, a boy was picking on her and making fun of her. Within seconds, he got angry. He ran over there quickly, jumping and taking down the boy onto the floor.

"Don't pick on Hinata!" he shouted, he started to become protective. The boy was pinned to the ground and several punches were thrown.

Hinata looked up when she heard a fighting going on. Sasuke, was hurting the kid, he was protecting her. She rushed over to them quickly. Hinata knew that Sasuke had anger problems, she knew from her fight with him. "Sasuke!" she used her hands to pull him off the kid.

At the touch of Hinata's grasp, he stopped and stood up, allowing the kid to move. "Next time you pick on Hinata, I won't hold back!" The boy, now beaten, rushed out of his sight crying for his mother.

Sasuke's eyes turned to Hinata, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "H-hai. I'm fine. Thank you, Sasuke."

He smiled, "No problem. Want to go home now?" he asked. When she nodded, he took her back to the Uchiha's place.

When they came back, Mikoto hurried them to wash up, for it was time for dinner. They both went into the bathroom, fighting for the sink to wash their hands. Splashes were made and soon, water was thrown. Laughter went on. In time, they were both wet. Sasuke and Hinata went down together, uneager to face Mikoto, knowing that she would be unhappy with their wet clothes.

"Sasuke, Hinata! I told you to wash up! Meaning wash your hands for dinner, not take a bath with your clothes on!" she scolded when she came upon the sight.

"Sorry." They both said in unison, heads down low.

Mikoto shook her head in disapproval. "Go take a bath now, both of you. There's two bathroom, each of you take one." She led them to their bathroom, setting everything up and taking them in.

Sasuke finished first, coming down for dinner, sitting in his seat. Hinata took a little longer. Though, a short while after Sasuke went down, she finished and they ate dinner together.

After that, it was time for bed. She slept in the same place as before.

Hinata was placed in bed and tucked in by Mikoto. However, this night was not pleasant for her. In the middle of the night, she awoke scared and wandered around the house. She saw a light, which was the kitchen and followed it. There, Itachi was sitting, munching on a night time snack. His eyes turned to her, face showing no emotion. "Why are you up so late?" he asked.

The small girl sniffled, "I had a bad dream."


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFGSH. So sorry for not updating. But since I have a little more free time, I'll be sure to update. :) Thanks to people to reminded me to continue on with the story. Also thanks to people who reviewed, it encouraged me a lot. :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

Itachi's eyes gazed on Hinata. He was unsure on what to do. He was never great on comforting little kids though

Hinata stood where she was rubbing a few of her tears away from her face. "Come here." Itachi told her, this time with care in his voice. He had decided to try and calm the little one down.

Hinata shuffled her feet toward Itachi who carried her up onto his seat. Now that Hinata was sitting on him, her crying settled a bit. "What was your bad dream about?" he asked her sincerely, looking at her wet eyes.

"I... w-was b-back .. at my old.. h-home. And-" Hinata sniffled. Itachi took his free hand to take a tissue near him and wip her eyes. Another tissue was given to her and she blew her nose. Hinata sniffled in between words. "... f-father was t-telling me that I-I was n-no u-use to the c-clan. T-then, I was s-sent here, b-but you guys didn't want me either a-after a while. E-everyone was t-telling me I-I was u-useless a-and I had no where to go."

"It's okay, its okay." Itachi said. He patted her back gently. Itachi really had no idea that this was really the life of this little girl. However, he didn't know if her dream was really a dream. After all, she came out of nowhere and became part of the family. It was a possibility that she was abandoned but he decided not to ask her about it, for it would have upset her further.

"Don't worry now, okay? It's a bad dream, stop crying. I know for sure that Okaa-san and Otou-san love having you here as a part of the family. If they took you in, why would they give you away again? It won't happen." Itachi assured her.

"I d-don't know." Hinata sniffed, her head rested on Itachi's chest.

Itachi sighed, "I'll tell you what. If you're that upset, you can come sleep with me. Alright?"

Her eyes brightened as if everything was better. "O-okay" She was then lifted off of Itachi and onto the floor.

"Come on. Follow." Itachi led her to his room. The little girl crawled into his bed. By her small size, she took little room, definitely enough for Itachi. "I'm going to brush by teeth, then I'll come back. Okay?"

Hinata happily muttered an 'okay' and mad herself comfortable in his bed. Itachi walked out to the bathroom. He took his toothbrush and applied toothpaste. He started to brush his teeth. _I can't believe that this girl can get through to me. _After he finished, he walked back to his room. Noticing that Hinata looked asleep, he lifted the covers and slept alongside her.

"Itachi?" she said softly.

"Hn?" he replied. _So she's not asleep yet._

"Thank you." A smile formed on her mouth and she slowly fell back asleep.

The sun flashed through the windows on to the delicate girls face. Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked a few times to help her awake. She noticed her surroundings were different once again. Changing houses was difficult to keep in mind and now she was in a different room altogether.

A knock was heard behind the door. "Hinata?" a voice called out. The door soon opened, revealing Mikoto as she came in.

"Good morning." she greeted. Hinata shifted herself in bed so she was no sitting.

"Good morning, Hinata. Itachi explained to me what happened so don't worry, I know why you're here. Now I want you to wash up. I let you sleep in already." Mikoto hurried her off the bed.

"Hai" Hinata obeyed and the little girl rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Nii-san. Today is the day." Sasuke excitedly told him. They were each in their seats with plates of breakfast in front of them.

Itachi turned toward him, unsure of what exactly he meant. "Hm?" he questioned.

Sasuke frowned. "You forgot! It's the day of the festival. We're all going, right?"

Itachi nodded, now understanding. "I'll accompany you all." he said and began eating breakfast.

Hinata rushed down the stairs just in time to hear about them going somewhere. As she saw them, she asked "Where are you all going?" She didn't like being left out.

"We're _all_ going, Hinata. Including you." Mikoto said, noticing her worries. Immedietly, she perked up, smiling.

It's the day of the festival. " Fugaku stated. Hinata took her seat next to Sasuke and began eating.

"What kind of festival?" she asked wondering.

"It's a festival with lots of games and prizes!" Sasuke shouted out. Without doubt, the little boy was eager to go. Hinata's face beamed with happiness.

"It sounds like.. lots of fun!" she said smiling. How much happier can Hinata get?

"It is, Hinata." Mikoto informed her. "We'll be leaving later to go there. I've also bought a very pretty kimono for you Hinata. It's a shade of light purple with beautiful flowers on it.

She turned to her two sons. "You both also have great looking clothes to wear for the festival also. We're all going to wear something special." You could tell that she was happy to attend the festival with her family. "Now finish eating. I want to show you what you'll be wearing and then you guys can go play, alright?"

An 'okay' was heard from Sasuke and Hinata. Itachi nodded in compliance. They finished eating quickly, eager to go to the festival.

When they were done, Mikoto brought them to the living room and brought out their clothes. It was laid out in front of them.

"It's beautiful!" Hinata cried out. "Thank you!" A hug was immedietly brought upon Mikoto who was glad to see her smiling.

Sasuke had a robe to wear to the festival. It had different shades of blue with a design of a dragon on the upper right. As for Itachi, it consisted of a black robe also with a design of a dragon, however still different, which suited him.

"I like mine too Okaa-san!" Sasuke said, smiling.

"As do I." Itachi said. Each of their responces to Mikoto brought a smile upon her face. She enjoyed the joy of her kids.

"Okay. Then you guys get dressed and we'll check out the festival. There will be lots of games to play, prizes to win, and things to buy." Mikoto said, informing them happily.

The three kids went into their rooms to get dressed, Sasuke and Hinata, however, received help butting the outfits on because they were only six. They were brought together once again to the living room, each now wearing their new outfits. Hinata had nervously came down, unsure if the pretty purple kimono would look good on here. She was always afraid of the reactions that they would show.

"Um. How do I look?" Hinata asked softly, figeting with the kimono with her hand. She recieved their attention quite quickly.

Sasuke noticed her even as she came in. "You look great, Hinata! Amazing." he told her truthfully. He had a huge smile on his face.

Hinata perked up, and her face lit up. "R-really?" She turned to Itachi for a responce, who nodded at her having a smile on his face as well, barely visible. "T-thank you." she said, believing them.

Mikoto was happy, watching their little moment. "Alright, lets go." She held Sasuke's and Hinata's hands walking throught the exit. Fugaku and Itachi walked together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The streets were crowded, filled with people, items, and lots of games. The items were beautiful, most of them to decorate houses. Everything stood out.

"Alright, you kids can go play some games. Itachi's in charge, so listen to him, okay? He's the oldest. Itachi, you take care of Sasuke and Hinata, don't get lost and don't fight with each other. Right now, its 10:00 am. We'll meet up at 1:00 pm at this gate. Okay?" Mikoto informed each of them.

Itachi took responsibility for the two and agreed.

"Nii-san, lets go play that game." Sasuke said, urging Itachi to go to that certain place. He was poionting at a game which involved water guns, a clown, and a balloon.

"Alright." Itachi agreed. Hinata followed the two boys to the 'shooting water game.' He paid the man for a shot of one game.

"Hinata, you go first. Come, sit here and aim for the mouth. If you get it, the balloon on the top of the clown will pop and you'll get a prize." Sasuke was excited, leading Hinata to the seat.

"Okay." Hinata was aslo excited to play the 'shooting water game' but still nervous. She followed what Sasuke said and aimed for the mouth. Her hands shook however and it was not a success.

Sasuke frowned but cheered up thinking of an idea. "It's okay, Hinata, it was your first time. Here, I'll win you a prize, okay?" Hinata nodded, agreeing happily. Once again Itachi paid the man for another try at the game. Sasuke took Hinata's seat and started. At first he didn't hit the target but as seconds passed, it hit. Moments later, a loud pop was heard and the man clapped his hands.

"We have a winner!" the man said, "What would you like, little guy?"

Sasuke went over to Hinata, "Go ahead, Hinata. Pick any one you like." She happily smiled looking at all the prizes, all of them were quite little.

She pointed to a teddy bear, "That one.", she told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and told the man. After recieving the bear, he gave it to Hinata.

"Here you go, Hinata." Sasuke said. Hinata took the bear and gave Sasuke a hug. A 'thank you' was heard from her. Itachi watched them and a faint smile was on his face. "Come on, lets look at the other games. Then you'll get a lot more prizes, Hinata."

"O-okay!" Hinata said, happily agreeing. Sasuke led her around to many other different games to play, each of which Hinata received a prize, either from Sasuke or by herself. There was throwing a ball to knock out the pins on the shelf, ring toss, bobbing for apples and more. Itachi, of course, tagged along them and paid. Now, however, they ran out of money for games and it was close to 1:00 pm.

"Hinata, Sasuke. It's time to meet Okaasan and Otousan now." Itachi said, catching their attention. Both agreed as they walked to the main gate.

Hinata walked alongside Itachi, holding his hand as Sasuke took the other. By a glance, Hinata was able to see** him**. Her expression changed altogether and fear and sadness was in her eyes. Her grip on Itachi tightened. Itachi looked down to see the girl and followed her eyes to see a man. A stern man who struck terror in people. A memory came back to him.

_Itachi told his mother about Hinata's dream when she had awoken. Mikoto's face showed sorrow and saddness. Instantly, Itachi knew that half of Hinata's dream was true, pure true. The pain of the girl came to be because of her father._

_"She was abandoned by her father. The day you met her, she was in tears, thinking of her father brought her to tears. Thats why I wanted her to think of her as our family, so she'd forget him, so she'd be in less pain. You know, with a little girl like her, she should be happy, playing, picking flowers, you know, having fun. But she can't, not with him." Mikoto felt sorry for the girl, her face showed it all._

_Itachi sat on the chair, taking all the information at once. It was true however, she did not deserve all this pain._

_"Itachi. I want you to protect her from this pain, when you can. Keep her away from him."_

Itachi's grip on Hinata tightened as well. In an instant, he knew that the man was her father. "Come on, lets go the other way."

Sasuke became confused, "But this way is shorter, wh-"

"We're going this way. Thats that." Itachi said in a commanding voice. Sasuke did not speak again. Hinata, however was relieved.

They arrived at the main gate, meeting with Mikoto and Fugaku who took them to somewhere to eat.

**Okay. Thats all. Hope you all enjoy. And also, please give any ideas you have that you want to see in the story, I may use them.**


End file.
